Presently, users of various computing devices can enter words as text through a keyboard of some type. Entering words on traditional computing devices that have a comfortable keyboard is relatively easy. However, many types of computing devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have very limited keyboard space. Typing letters or symbols to generate a word or phrase on such devices leaves much to be desired.
Often, for a user to accomplish a particular goal or task, a substantial number of incremental steps or user-input is necessary. For instance, the user may begin by typing letters or words upon which the computing device can offer several options. The user can evaluate the options in light of his/her goal and enter additional input. Often, additional options can be presented to the user and the user can again evaluate the options in-light of his/her end goal. This process can be repeated multiple times until eventually the user is able to achieve the goal. This process can be time consuming, require multiple physical steps and/or multiple mental evaluations by the user.